battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Currency
Currency is an item used throughout BFDI. The currency is equivalent to that of USD (United States Dollar). It consists of coins and dollars. The Box of Paper Slips also seems to hold value. The desired amount of money can be written on the front of the slip, and it instantly gains value. Coverage In "Sweet Tooth", Pen and Eraser want to buy cakes from Leafy for the challenge. Leafy charges $5 per cake, but Pen only has $8, which can only buy one cake. He finds $1.99 on the ground, which is still one cent short. Pen and Eraser then go to find Coiny to use him to buy another cake. The Box of Paper Slips was introduced in an ad by Yellow Face in "Crybaby!". They were used by Pen and Leafy in "Vomitaco" and "Return of the Hang Glider" respectively. Nickels were used as a Cake at Stake prize in "Vomitaco". In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Firey desperately bets his life's earnings to the Announcer, refusing to believe that he sold the Recovery Centers. Despite Firey's extreme doubts, Announcer confirms that he did sell them, so he wins the bet and thanks Firey for the free money. At the end of the same episode, Firey asks for his earnings back, but the Announcer reveals to have spent them on new Recovery Centers. In "No More Snow!", a text states that Book sold Ruby's remains to make billions after she died from sadness. This didn't actually happen. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Pin and Needle put Coiny and Nickel in close contact, which causes an explosion of coins and dollars to fly out of a portal. The money is stored in a giant bag offscreen, and Spongy is forced to carry it during the challenge. Pennies can be seen throughout Battle for BFDI in Cloudy's collection, specifically in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", "This Episode Is About Basketball" and "Return of the Rocket Ship". In "Don't Dig Straight Down", the main objective of the challenge is to retrieve various emeralds hidden underground or inside Four's eyeball. It is unknown if these emeralds hold any value. List of known currencies *$0 bill (seen in Coiny and Nickel's explosion) *Coiny (1 cent coin) *Nickel (5 cent coin) *Ruby (apparently worth billions of dollars) *$1 bill *$1.99 bill *$5 bill (seen in Coiny & Nickel's explosion) *$8 bill *$10 bill (seen in Coiny & Nickel's explosion) *$50 bill (seen in Coiny & Nickel's explosion) *$100 bill (seen in Coiny & Nickel's explosion) *Box of Paper Slips (debatable) *X's emeralds (possibly) Coiny intro 2.png|Coiny Nickel intro.png|Nickel Ruby intro.png|Ruby, though not herself currency, is apparently worth "billions" when sold. Emeraldabntt.png|One of X's emeralds Trivia * As seen in "Sweet Tooth", bills can be split in half and still be payable. Gallery BFDI Screenshot 2019-02-05 at 8.05.49 AM.png|Pen holding two dollar bills Screenshot 2019-02-05 at 8.09.36 AM.png|Pen using Coiny as a penny Screenshot 2019-02-05 at 9.35.44 AM.png|Nickels for Cake at Stake Capture185.PNG Pen's Promo Picture.png|Pen using a Box of Paper Slips life earnings.png|Firey's life earnings Image -982.jpeg|Leafy using a Box of Paper Slips BFDIA Screenshot 2019-02-05 at 8.07.41 AM.png|An explosion of money Screenshot 2019-02-05 at 10.10.25 AM.png|Spongy carrying the moneybag BFB Goldy by thiccpicc.png|Goldy, a recommended character that appeared in BFB 2 Penny by Sammyknifati.png|Penny, a recommended character that appeared in BFB 2 IMG 7563.png|Toonie, a recommended character that appeared in BFB 2 FEB89809-20CF-46FA-8434-98F2EA1F26DD.png|Dollar Bill, a recommended character that appeared in BFB 4 Other Firey'sLifeEarnings.png Dollar-8.png Dollar-1.99.png Coins.png Category:Items Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 4 items